Raspberry
by Pizza Faced Freak
Summary: I lived in my own world, a planet where there was only us and no one could ever interrupt us. I thought we we’re untouchable. I was so stupid back then. MXN


Raspberry

By: Pizza Face Freak

I never asked why. I never thought to ask, in fact I thought everyone lived like this. For all of my knowledge I thought we we're the only people on earth and I liked that idea of mine, I lived in my own world, a planet where there was only us and no one could ever interrupt us. I thought we we're untouchable.

-

I was happy then. My life was full of love and joy.

We lived in the Arabian desert, far off from any civilization, we weren't even a town. Now that I think about it the whole concept was mysterious and bizarre, it makes sense.

All we were was four houses built of wood and insulated with heavy material and then incased with metal, on the outside our houses looked rustic perhaps abandoned but on the inside they were extraordinary and modern. Actually we probably had better technology than normal people.

We were faced inward too each other in a circle like a clique of girls that won't let anyone in. In the middle of our circle was the grand well which sprout so deep that my grandfather would joke of it leading to the center of the earth. I don't think I'd be surprised if he came to me today and said he was serious.

Out back a few yards we had a massive field which grew our food, vegetables, wheat and fruits. Our diets consisted mostly of organic and nutritious foods; I see why it was like that now.

I was in love with our little world we had conjured up, and when grandfather told me that the other kids and I had special powers, I shook my head 'yes' like it was the most rational thing I had ever heard.

-

Hotaru Imai was my best friend, she was also my neighbor and much more intelligent than I. She probably knew everything the whole time, all the lies and betrayal. I just wonder why she kept it to herself, I mean was the notorious Hotaru Imai afraid to admit abandonment? She was an ice queen after all.

We we're opposites at the time, I was cheerful and gullible and she was emotionless and smart. I thought the world of her and although she'd never admit it I'm pretty sure she felt the same way.

Aside from Hotaru, I had two other 'besties', although she was my closest. Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga, they two were best friends with each other like me and Hotaru, but we we're all very close.

Ruka was kind and thoughtful while Natsume was rough and smug. It took me so long to tolerate Natsume, but I had grown too like him. I think I even had a crush on both Ruka and him after awhile.

Hm, back when I had "crushes".

Besides us four there were also the adults, Mr. Huuyga who was dark and mysterious, I did not see him often unless he was teaching us about our "powers". Then there was my grandfather, who was wise and old and always seemed to be the 'man-with-the-plan'. Mister and Misses Nogi, Ruka's parents, they were very good with animals and farming. Ms. Imai and Mr. Imai, Hotaru's parents who were serious scientists and could always invent things to help us out, they made the well in the first place.

The adults were secretive and I know that Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru went out sometimes to spy on them. I never came, I was always the innocent one who could never think a bad thing would happen.

We came to know our powers as 'Alice's', Hotaru could invent anything she wished at impossible speeds, the Alice of Invention. Ruka could communicate with animals and use them to help him, he had the Animal Pheromone Alice. Natsume had the Alice of fire, he didn't use it often and I use to nag him about it, now I regret that.

I had the Alice of Nullification. I had the power to stop any Alice that tried to harm me but that wasn't all. It turns out I also have the Stealing Alice, I have the ability to have any Alice I want but I didn't find that out till later.

The whole thing was unclear but my head was fuzzy from the start and now I just feel so angry. I have so much anger and hatred for being so dumb and pitiful. I want to shake the old me and scream, "You should've known!".

The world I had made sank so fast, I could practically feel myself being pulled under a tide and sinking to the bottom of the ocean, being crushed by tons of water, deeper and deeper, to the bottom of the never ending ocean, to the bottom of the never-ending darkness.

-

Flashback; 8 years ago.

_The sun was beating down on the dry irritable desert, the heat let sweat roll down a young brunettes forehead. She grinned wildly at her three best friends, as she motioned them to help her make a castle out of the desert sand._

_Dust clouds blew up through the small area and the place felt vacant and strange. Something felt weird to the Raven-headed, lavender-eyed girl, Blonde and crystal-eyed boy, and the coal-haired, raspberry red eyed boy. _

_Though they did not want to worry there cheerful friend as they sat down and helped build a sand castle. _

_The adults were inside and no where present, the go-lucky golden eyed brunette began to hum._

_She suppressed any feeling of abnormality and continued her average day while her friends became more and more curious and alert with each passing moment._

_The skies began to turn dark grey and the winds began to pick, a storm was about to come. _

_The three rational children got up in a rush, all of them practically reading each other's mind. The brunette looked up with a questioning face, she looked up to the clouds._

_A water droplet fell on her check and began to roll as she tilted her head back down. The one water droplet was followed by another and another and soon it was down pouring the children quickly retreated to their individual homes._

_The three children from before masked there concern for the brunette who still hadn't any strange feelings, or at least not openly. _

_The brunette looked out her window, as it continued to rain and thunder started to strike she questioned where her grandfather was. She questioned what everyone was doing. _

_In the far off distance she saw a swirling torpedo of dust speeding towards her direction. She started to shake, she looked closer. No not one torpedo, several she saw them racing and smashing into one another. Fear was jabbing at her heart, her lip quivered and her eyes were widening._

_The torpedo's were only a few yards away now, things masked in dust, they skeeted to a racing stop._

_They were black limos, the doors swung open, the brunette froze as she clenched the curtains. Men in black suits strapped up with guns, four from each car. They looked like enemies of each other, two men started to shoot and each other, one from each car, another man from the car on the left went tackling another man running toward one of the houses, they too started to shoot at one another, slipping in the now muddy desert. _

_The brunette watched as the other four men ran towards the houses, first out was the blonde a man from the right car got him and dragged him by his arm out into the muddy desert, his feet sinking into the sand as he dragged the blonde boy recklessly to the car. The boy tried to call for animals but it seemed like his Alice was blocked by some unknown force, another Alice? He was thrown into the car on the right and then locked in, the man went back running towards another house._

_The men in the left car were running for the Raven haired boy's house when one of them was shot in the leg by a man from the right car, the man he shot fell and began to sink into mud this catching his partner's eye. Before the man who shot his partner could shoot him he whipped out his gun and shot him in the arm making the man fall back, and he continued to go towards the boy's house. _

_He ran in and grabbed the boy who tried to burn him but couldn't, the same force. He was ripped out of the house by his legs, he tried to kick but their grasp was too firm. While the man's back was turned the man he shot in the arm threw a knife in his back while he clenched his bleeding arm, when he fell to the ground the man quickly ran for the boy who tried to run but was soon picked up by the stomach and thrown into the same car as the blonde. _

_The brunette wondered why no one had came for her when she realized they had all gotten caught up in a fight over by the limos. This was her chance she thought, she could somehow save her and her purple-eyed friend. When suddenly out of the house next to her came the raven-headed girl, the men saw this and one from each side went to go get her, she ran towards the man from the right car now putting up a struggle, she turned to the brunettes window and mouthed something._

"_Go to the right car" she mouthed._

_The brunette understood, if she went that way they'd at least be together. She snapped out of her frozen state and was about to make her move when she saw the man from the left car change course. _

_No! she thought. Instead of going after the other girl he changed course and was coming up her front steps. _

_It was like a dream, she saw her best friend's eyes widen as she saw the man's pursuit but she was already being carried by the other man. She froze as the door flew open and gunshots sounded through her ears, a man grabbed at her arm as she felt her eyes glaze over in fear._

_His face was cold and hard, he threw her over his shoulder and came out into the pouring rain, he long hair went damp and her clothes were soaked as tears began to streak her face, she still couldn't move. She looked over to the car on the right and saw her friends faces pressed up against the windows in shock and pain. She looked at them and reached out her hand, everything around her was blocked out, two men from the right car hopped in and started the engine, the other two left to fight the men from the other side to the death._

_She began to scream and kick. _

"_Shut the fuck up." The man stated in anger and threw her into the back of the limo on the left. He got in the driver's seat and began to drive off leaving the other men behind, as did the other car._

_She cried and screamed continuously as she hit the door that was locked, she looked through the back window and watched in horror._

_She watched as each car drove away, each car in opposite directions. _

-

**Oh yeah! :D**

**R&R or I won't update! D:**

**Honorably,**

**Pizza Faced Freak.**


End file.
